


Biology 101 - Introduction to Biology

by TheOriginalAdvocate



Series: Biology 101 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College AU, M/M, Professor!Medic, Set in 21st Century, Slow-ish burn, Student!Scout, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalAdvocate/pseuds/TheOriginalAdvocate
Summary: Jeremy is a freshman in college. Ludwig is a professor. Their relationship is strictly as a student and an instructor, right?





	1. First Day

Ludwig practically lived for the first day of class. He loved seeing eager-faced freshman mixed with bored upperclassmen mixed with working adults out in the seating of the lecture hall. He loved the opportunity of being able to teach in a univeristy in America. Today was the first day.

He checked the clock to make sure that he was starting exactly on time, a habit from growing up in Germany he supposed. 9:30 exactly. "Good morning, students. In case you walked into the wrong class, this is Biology 101 with Doctor Ludwig Weiss. Everyone certain? Good. First order of business, I need to take attendance. Please raise your hand and say 'here' when I call out your last name."

No one likes doing the ice breakers. Ludwig preferred to learn about his students over the semester, not just during the first day. That meant leaving them out.

Halfway through his list, someone came into the lecture hall. A freshman. Probably overslept or went into the wrong room. "Who might you be?"

"Uh, Jeremy. This Bio 101 with Doctor Weiss?"

He tried not to cringe at the mispronunciation of his name. This kid was probably from Boston, judging by his accent. "Yes, you're in this class. Please take your seat and try to be on time in the future."

Muffled laughs came from scattered points in the room as Jeremy found an empty seat in the front. Ludwig set down his attendance sheet and picked up the syllabus. "As much as I'm certain no one likes to do the typical first day things, it has been mandated that we go over the syllabus on the first day of class. If everyone cooperates, I will let you out early."

\----------

Ludwig let the class out early after going through what was required of them. This came as a relief, considering that that boy, Jeremy, kept staring at him. Maybe he knew him from somewhere? Most likely not.

"How was your Bio 101?" Misha asked after the day was over. He was a heavy-set man hailing from Russia, so it came as no surprise that he taught Russian Literature. Ludwig came to be very close friends with him since arriving about 4 years ago.

He shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Not too bad, I think. Some kid came in late and then kept staring at me."

"Maybe he knew you?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, I see," he nudged him with his elbow, "maybe he has a crush."

Ludwig scoffed. "Highly unlikely. I'm his professor and he's my student."

"And?" Misha had a smug look on his face that made him very aware of the possibility of being wrong.

"And it's not right. Besides, even if he weren't my student, he's nearly half my age. Probably less."

The Russian gave a hearty laugh. "You know kids these days. Always looking for a silver fox to take care of them."

Ludwig felt himself grow hot. "Mikhail, that's not appropriate!" He downed his coffee, regretting it when his throat burned. He croaked, "Besides, I'm not a 'silver fox', as you so kindly put."

\----------

Jeremy couldn't get out of there fast enough. First, he walks in late. Then, he sees his Bio professor is one of those men he's seen girls refer to as a "sugar daddy". Finally, and worst of all, he's developed a bit of a crush. God, college was shaping out to be great. At least his roommate was cool, if a bit odd.

"How was class, mate?" Mick came from Australia. That was pretty much all he knew about him. "Heard that Professor Weiss can be pretty tough on latecomers."

He shrugged and flopped onto his bed. "It was alright, I think? He didn't seem too mad."

"He's German, ain't he?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Never met one of 'em before."

Jeremy sighed and thumbed through his phone. This was probably the most conversation he'd had with the Australian since moving in a few days ago. To be honest, he missed home. He missed Boston. He missed his mom. He missed being by the ocean and being able to walk to the stadium to see the Red Sox play. Arizona was nice, but it wasn't home.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

Mick hummed in reply.

Definitely the most he'd get out of him today.

\----------

Ludwig carried on with his day as if his conversation with Misha didn't happen. His grad students always put a smile on his face. As nice as it was to hear the freshman stutter out "Professor Weiss", having a favourite student clap him on the shoulder and call him "Ludwig" was what he needed.

"What's poppin', Ludwig? Psyched for me to finally be out of your hair at the end of the semester?"

Ah, yes. Undeniably one of the most eccentric students he'd had in his years of teaching. "You know I'll miss hearing 'But what if we lit it on fire?' in the middle of my classes, Phoenix."

It really was a fitting name. Phoenix had incredibly red hair and a knack for somehow twisting any topic of conversation to fire. The kid probably knew at least 300 different ways to start one and has executed many of them in class. Multiple times. Still, an overall excellent student. "Shit, man, I'm blushing. I'll miss you, too."

"You're still doing tutoring, right?"

"Guilty."

"I want you to keep an eye out for a freshman. Jeremy something. He's in my 9:30 101."

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Phoenix teased and poked him in the ribs.

"What? No, not at all!" He huffed. "Everyone seems to think that today. Anyway, just keep an eye out for him."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" He was rewarded a little salute with that one.


	2. Confessions

It was October now. Class was going well, Jeremy considered, but his damn Bio teacher... He was pretty sure he wasn't gay. He could pick up girls anytime he wanted! There wasn't anything wrong with gay people, or all-around queer people in general, by any means. He just wasn't.

Maybe it was the way he talked. The guy had a slight accent, just barely there, and a funny voice that seemed higher than it probably should be. Professor Weiss also kept an air of sophistication around him. His spine was like a ruler and his glasses sat just right on his nose.

Maybe it was that faint smell of apples. He once had asked for help on a problem involving DNA mutations. Did Professor Weiss stand a little too close on purpose or was that just his thing? Either way, he could smell the shampoo which probably was the thing that did him in. But he definitely wasn't gay.

Phoenix, on the other hand, was funny. All toothy grins and freckles and bright green eyes. Jeremy honestly thought the drawings of unicorns that decorated the tutoring room were from family members, little cousins, not by someone who was almost charged with arsonry multiple times. He did appreciate that he could get tutored and come out with a decent understanding, at the least.

\----------

"Jeremy, are you still with us?"

Ludwig pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms. This was becoming a problem. Was something going on with him? Was he sick? Or was he just not paying attention anymore?

"Wha...?" The freshman looked glazed over still. An impatient look from the professor snapped him out of whatever he was in. "Oh, um. Yeah, I'm still here."

He nodded. "Good. Then maybe you could answer the question I asked you a minute ago."

"Um..."

He sighed. "I want you to see me after class. Now then, who can give me an answer?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig saw Jeremy slide down in his seat. He really hoped he was okay.

\----------

Almost everyone in the room was gone by that point. Jeremy was dreading the end of class, and now it came time for him to face his professor. God, he wished that he just hated the guy. Hating instructors was always easier.

"Professor Weiss? You said you wanted to, er, see me?" He rocked on his feet and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

The man looked up at him. Oh man, his eyes were beautiful like the sky. "Yes. I've noticed a trend over the past month. While though your grades are fine, you've not been paying attention in class. Phoenix mentioned you've dropped by a couple of times with questions, but nothing major. Is everything alright with you?"

This threw him off guard. Normally he'd be yelled at and sent on his way. He needed an answer quick. "Yeah. I guess everything's been fine. Just kinda..." There was definitely an end to that sentence somewhere.

"Just kind of what?"

"In love with someone I can't have," Jeremy blurted out. (Yeah, he was probably gay.) Well, it wasn't a lie, technically speaking. He wondered what would've happened had he told the whole truth.

The professor sighed softly and pushed his glasses up. "I know."

His heart was pounding now. "You... You do?"

"Jeremy, I've seen the looks you give me in class. You look like a lovesick, albeit slightly in emotional turmoil, puppy."

Well his life was officially over. He'd be expelled. Maybe sent to jail. There would be riots calling for his hanging. This was the end. "Oh..."

Professor Weiss stood and gathered up his papers. "Try not to let it distract you, okay? You're a good student." He started to reach out to Jeremy, but hesitated. "I'll see you in class next time."

\----------

Ludwig badly needed Misha's help. He needed a practical but sympathetic solution. Intro to Russian Literature got out 15 minutes ago, meaning that he was probably getting coffee.

"You have a problem?" The Russian asked upon Ludwig finally making his way to the second floor.

He nodded. "You know that student you tease me about?"

"Da."

"He confessed."

"And?"

"I panicked."

Misha gave a hearty laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nicely done, my friend. The first guy who likes you in America. Do you even like him?"

"At the risk of losing my job and getting arrested? Yes. But he doesn't know that. I didn't even realise until maybe an hour ago!"

"Hm... Sounds like maybe you need a little help from the Love Doctor."

Ludwig shook his head. "No no no. No no. No. No way. Phoenix is absolutely NOT getting involved in this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little did they know, Phoenix already was.


	3. Phoenix Gets Involved

It was way too obvious. Kinda like when your sock is sliding off your foot and you think you're acting natural but everyone knows what's up but no one says anything because same? Yeah that's how it was with Jeremy and Ludwig. They were socks. That analogy may have gotten away from Phoenix at that point.

"So Mish, I got a problem."

Misha looked up at the redhead, eyebrow cocked. "What is it?"

"So you know how Luds and Jeremy keep not being together? I have a plan but I need help." The plan was pretty much just keep forcing them into situations together that normally work out into a date. Like inviting both of them out for coffee, but neither knows about the other, and then not showing up. "So here's my plan..."

He listened intently to the long-winded plan that could've easily been summed up. "Why do you need my help?"

"I need eyes and ears to tell me how it's going, duh! If they see me, they'll know something's up!"

The Russian sighed. "I will help, my little caffeine filled friend. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to pick the call names."

Dang, that was always the best part of a scheme. Misha must've gotten tips from someone that knew Phoenix. Or maybe it was because they knew each other for as long as they did. Probably that second one.

\----------

"Soulless Bird calling Doctor Russia. Have the targets come in? Over."

"Phoenix, we're not on walkie ta-"

"Soulless Bird calling Doctor Russia-"

"Doctor Russia responding. Targets are arriving now."

"Doctor Russia, you have to indicate whether or not you're done. Over."

"Targets are arriving now." Misha rolled his eyes. "Over."

 "Excellent. Initiate strategy Alpha. Over."

That kid was certainly odd, to say the least. Strategy Alpha meant making sure that the two didn't leave before talking to each other, but he couldn't be seen. Easy enough, right?

\----------

This was incredibly embarrassing. First, Phoenix invites him to coffee and doesn't show up. Now his professor, the one that knows he likes him, is also here. Should he just leave or should he talk to him?

"Ah, hello Jeremy."

Looks like the decision was made for him. "Hey, Professor Weiss. Fancy seeing you here." He internally facepalmed. Who says that? How old is he, 90?

"Are you meeting someone? Normally people don't sit at a table without getting anything."

He shrugged. "Well, Phoenix invited me and then bailed. Honestly, I should probably just-"

"Did you say Phoenix invited you here?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Funny you should say that..." Professor Weiss narrowed his eyes and looked out the window to see a certain red haired culprit peeking in. "Phoenix did the same to me."

Jeremy looked behind him to see a freckled face with a shit-eating grin pressed against the window. "We've been set up."

\----------

"Soulless Bird calling Doctor Russia! They know! Over." Phoenix was practically sprinting across campus now. Honestly at this point the plan was either a success or a massive failure. On the bright side, Ludwig and Jeremy would have something to "bond" over.

This would be interesting to have to explain later. For now, the primary focus was to just get the hell out of there fast. Fingers crossed that it was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I really want to move into the beginnings of Medic and Scout's relationship.


	4. First Date Part I: Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I may have to change the rating with the next chapter if it goes the way I have it planned out.

At first, he wanted to kill Phoenix. Then after sharing a good laugh with Jeremy and getting coffee, he grew to appreciate the scheming tutor for getting involved. After months of pining and denial on both sides, it was well past time for something to be done. (That was the plan in the first place, anyway.)

"So, ah," Ludwig began, "do you think that you would like to... go out sometime? Maybe get dinner?"

His student was taken by surprise. "Isn't that kinda against the rules? A professor going out with a student?"

"Technically no. It is somewhat frowned upon because of interference with grading and whatnot, but the rules say nothing about it." He'd checked multiple times in several editions from cover to cover. There was nothing there. Yeah, there was some stigma that went with it like he said, but overall it wasn't anything bad. Look at where Phoenix was given the fact that the kid had gone out with multiple professors. (Really, given the history, it was a miracle Phoenix wasn't jailed the first day of freshman year.)

"Then I'd have to say yes." Jeremy grinned. "Tomorrow? Pick me up at 7?"

"7 it is. What's the dorm number?"

"225. Johnson Hall."

\----------

Nice outfit. Check.

Shower. Check.

Deodorant. Check.

Condoms... Did guys need condoms with other guys? Also, this was only the first date. How did gay relationships move? How did relationships with older guys move? It wouldn't hurt to be safe, right?

"Where are you goin' all dolled up?" Mick peered over the top of his book at Jeremy.

"I have a date."

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Wha...?"

Mick snorted and set his book on the nightstand. "Mate, you've been staring at that pack of condoms for maybe five minutes now. I know the look of a man in crises. First time with a bloke?"

Jeremy blushed and shoved the pack in his pants pocket before moving to sit on the bed with his roommate. "Yeah... I'm a little nervous. It's the first date, but I wanna be ready just in case. Ma always told me that I shouldn't do anything I don't wanna, but I kinda do... But what do I do?"

"Fortunately, I can help. So let's start with the basics: do you wanna give or take?"

"What?"

"Like do ya wanna be on top or bottom?"

"Oh... I don't really know. I guess I'm okay with either, if that's a thing."

"Sure, mate, lots are. Now, are you okay with anal?"

He turned bright red. "Like... Eating it out?"

Mick laughed and clapped him on the back. "If you're into that. I was meaning more about-"

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"I've done that with a girl before. Wasn't too bad, I think. I'd give it another go."

"But are you still sure you'd wanna have sex, if it comes up? No still means no."

Jeremy nodded, feeling a bit better. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, man."

\----------

It was weird seeing Professor Weiss dressed up. Well, not really up. More of a horizontal move? It was just different but not too different. God, he was nervous.

7 o'clock on the dot. Weren't Germans supposed to be really punctual? Or was that just his thing? Jeremy had opened the door to see the professor standing there will a lopsided smile and a bouquet in his hand.

"I know that it's, ah, a little old-fashioned, but I want you to have these." He handed him a dozen red roses. "Do you like them?"

Jeremy sniffed the flowers and grinned. "Yeah, I do! I'll just have to find a place to put them. Come on in, I'll only be minute."

The dorm was a little on the messy side, but who didn't have one? As he looked, he noticed the professor sitting on his bed and Mick glancing at him.

"So you're the guy Jeremy here hasn't stopped talking about."

A breathy laugh.

"Yes, I suppose so."

He found a large cup he accidentally swiped from home and filled it with water in the sink. "Guys, I'm right here." The cup really didn't do the roses any justice, but it was better than nothing.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, Mick. If I don't come home tonight, call me in the morning."

Mick laughed a little. "I will. Have fun. Make good choices."

With that, the two of them were off.

\----------

The car ride was quiet with nervous tension. First date jitters, he supposed.

"I do have one question, actually."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What am I supposed to... I really don't... Do I still call you 'Professor Weiss'?"

He really hadn't though of that. "That would be a little weird, wouldn't it? I guess while on dates and outside of class you can call me Ludwig."

Jeremy smiled. "Nice name."

"I like to think so, too."

It was silent again.

"So where are we going?"

"A nice little Italian place I think you'd like. I know the owner."

"You're not taking me to Olive Garden, are you?"

He snorted. "Unfortunately, no."

\----------

The owner was a short, balding man with rosy red cheeks and a loud laugh. "Ludwig, my boy! Look at you! On a date, are we?"

Ludwig blushed a little. "Yes, Raf..."

"Damn, now I owe Phoenix 20 American dollars! Come, let me seat you and your date myself!"

He glanced over at Jeremy and out mouthed "sorry". He was responded with a little laugh.

"What kind of wine will you be having this evening?"

"Um, sir?" Jeremy looked sheepish. "I'm not 21 yet..."

Both Ludwig and the owner blinked for a minute. "Oh."

While Ludwig was still a little shell-shocked, the owner could only laugh again. "Don't you worry my boy. No one will know! I'll give you my personal recommendation, then."

The man bounded off.

"You're... not 21..."

"Yeah, I know. I just graduated last year."

Ludwig sat for a moment in silence. He really hadn't considered their age gap.

"Prof- Ludwig? You still with us?"

"Hm?" He blinked. "Yeah, sorry."

"You good?"

"Yeah, I just hadn't realised how much of an age difference there was."

Jeremy shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But you can't be that much older than me, right?"

"I'm 44," he said a little too quickly. "45 in two months." They really hadn't thought this through. This was a bad idea.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on his gently. "Tell you what. Let's just talk. Get to know each other. Enjoy dinner. Age doesn't have to matter tonight."

Ludwig sighed and nodded. "You're right." He smiled. "Let's enjoy ourselves. Order whatever you want, I'm paying."

\----------

Dinner was going great. The two of them, despite their little age gap realisation, had a lot in common.

"I have 7 brothers back home. Really rowdy, always getting into trouble. Well, when I was little. They all moved before I graduated. My oldest brother, Andy, went to school to become a lawyer. The rest of us kinda just went wherever or stayed home. What about you?" He really missed his brothers, even if not a day went by without getting into a fight with each other or with the kids down the block.

"I have a little sister back home in Germany. She got married after college and gave birth to my niece after I moved here. That little girl is so cute."

"Do you miss her?"

The German picked at his food. "Mm, quite a bit. We talk on the phone but it's not the same. I'd like to see her and her family in person sometime."

"So what was it like growing up for you?"

"The same as you, probably. East Germany was a little rough for some, I suppose, but my friends and I never failed to get a kick out of causing trouble."

Jeremy leaned forward. "Like what?"

"Like dumping cow eyes onto our teacher from the second story biology room or tricking someone into believing there would be a nuclear war tomorrow." He had a sentimental, kinda far-off look on his face. Jeremy really wanted to kiss him right now. "I also remember when the Berlin Wall fell."

"Really?"

"Without a doubt. My freshman year my friends and I all went down there with the rest of them and started hacking at it. My friend Hans' dad gave us a couple sledgehammers and we got a few chunks out of them."

Jeremy grinned. "That's so cool. History class always made it sound so dull."

"Believe me, it was far from it."

\----------

It continued like that for the rest of the evening. As they got in the car, Ludwig turned to Jeremy.

"Forgive me if this is too soon, but would you want to come over to my place? Don't feel any pressure to say yes or anything. I'm just putting it out there."

He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good." He trailed his finger down his arm.


	5. First Date Part II: The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since the last update. I just couldn't seem to get this chapter quite how I wanted it so I'm posting it as-is and continuing. Super sorry for the low-ish quailty.

There was no going back now. Ludwig traced patterns on the other's skin and wondered how he ended up with someone so young. The sunlight streaming in from the window rested on Jeremy perfectly. "Mein Engel," he breathed.

Last night was amazing. The best he'd had in years. Maybe it was his age showing, but he was left breathless after the first round. Maybe things wouldn't work out, but last night and this right here was worth every bit of heartbreak. All he could do was just lay there and breath in the lingering smell of cologne on him.

Okay, maybe not. He desperately needed some coffee ASAP.

\----------

Jeremy shifted slightly and blinked. "What time is it?" He searched his jeans on the floor for his phone and checked. "7:30... Wow that's really early."

Ludwig wasn't in bed with him, but his phone was still plugged in on the nightstand. Should he stay in bed in case he comes back or get up? This was a fairly big house from what he saw last night, but really all he managed to see was the path from the front door to the bedroom.

Soon enough, he was at the door with messy hair and two cups of coffee in his hand. "I wasn't sure how you take your coffee. It's just some cream and sugar."

He gladly took it. "Thank you."

The German got back into bed, careful of his drink. "Sleep well?"

"Your bed is so much comfier than the dorm's."

He laughed. "I would hope so. I didn't spend as much as I did for low quality."

He took a drink. It wasn't bad this way, though he did prefer a little more sugar. "So, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip. "After knowing that I'm too young to even drink... Does that bother you in any way? Like honestly?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "I won't lie and say I wasn't taken aback. But honestly? As long as you don't mind being with someone as old as me, I don't mind."

He chuckled a little. "What about other people?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that's on them. It's not illegal."

Jeremy grinned. "Glad we have that cleared." He sat up. "You wanna get breakfast?"

"God, please, I'm starving. Do you need something else to wear?"

It would certainly raise eyebrows if he showed up wearing one of Ludwig's sweater vests. "Just a shirt, if you have something that isn't a button-up."


	6. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The end of this story. Who knows? Maybe I'll write more one-shots based around our favourite Mercs in college. (I smell a much-needed Vegas trip that I had planned for this story that didn't make if in.)

_There he was. Standing there. In the rain. Looking like the manipulative sadboy from every fucking romance movie on Earth._

_"François..." The words dripped like acid. Hissing that final "s" like a snake._

_Honestly the man made him sick now. Left his wife. Their fucking 8 children. He'd hoped the smoking had gotten him already._

_"Is that any way to talk to an old lover?" François lit up a cigarette and made sure to "accidentally" blow the smoke in his face. "Or, perhaps, America has changed you."_

_Ludwig rolled his eyes and braced his hand on the doorknob. "You don't come around unless you get bored and want someone to fuck. What is it?"_

_"It's about my son."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Jeremy."_

_Oh, his blood ran cold. It froze in his veins and his heart became permafrost. "Pardon?"_

_"A student of yours. Or, rather, your new boy-toy. Tell me, is it true that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" The French man was enjoying every last moment of it._

_He was still frozen. No... He felt something. Rage? Disgust? "How did you...?"_

_He took one last drag and tossed the butt on the ground. "Phoenix has-"_

\----------

Ludwig shot up in bed. His greying hair was plastered to his scalp with sweat. His heart was racing. "It was just a dream..."

Soft, early morning light peeked through the blinds. Jeremy was asleep next to him, snoring a little. François was not here to torment them. Secrets were kept. But for now?

For now he was happy.

\----------

Six months had passed. It was a new semester. Ludwig was no longer his Bio 101 professor. They still got looks. A lot of looks.

That was okay, though. He had a family here to surround himself with. He just wanted to enjoy these moments.

Just to bask in the early morning sunlight and fuck like a rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how many times I changed this chapter.


End file.
